Nous étions amies
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [Situé avant la saison 3] "Il lui semblait se revoir avec Amalia, en train de courir dans le palais Sadida pour faire les quatre-cent coups, jusqu'à se faire attraper et punir pour une raison ou une autre. Que ce temps lui semblait loin..."


**Dispositions légales :** _Wakfu_ appartient à Ankama, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 **Nous étions amies**

* * *

Evangelyne regardait ses enfants Elely et Flopin en train de jouer – enfin, plutôt de se battre, mais dans la famille Percedal, la différence était parfois bien mince – et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Il lui semblait se revoir avec Amalia, en train de courir dans le palais Sadida pour faire les quatre-cents coups, jusqu'à se faire attraper et punir pour une raison ou une autre. Que ce temps lui semblait loin...

« Tout va bien Eva ? Lui demanda alors Tristepin qui l'avait entendue soupirer.

\- Hum ? Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Je pensais simplement à Amalia.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi soudainement ?

\- Oh, tu sais, voir les enfants jouer... J'ai pensé à nos jeux à Amalia et moi, quand nous étions plus petites... »

Evangelyne soupira à nouveau, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Tristepin la prit dans ses bras en souriant et lui dit :

« Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je pense que oui. Quand j'y pense, j'ai passé plus de dix ans à être constamment avec elle. C'était pesant, parfois, mais on garde certains réflexes...

\- Comme te réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour la chercher avant de te souvenir qu'elle n'habite pas avec nous ?

\- ... Oui... par exemple ?

\- Ou alors se tourner en criant « Amalia », lorsque Elely fait trop de bruits ?

\- Okay, j'ai compris, Tristepin ! En même temps j'ai grandi avec elle, c'est normal que ça reste...

\- Mais t'as l'habitude de ça ! Pourquoi t'as l'air si triste aujourd'hui ? Il y a quoi de différent ?

\- J'ai repensé à son presque-mariage avec le comte Harebourg... et le fait que ce soit Otomaï qui nous ait avertis comme ça de la situation, lorsque c'était déjà bien catastrophique...

\- Et alors ? »

Evangelyne commençait à perdre patience en voyant que son époux ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation presque fusionnelle. Sa relation avec Goultard était très différente, et bien que Yugo – et auparavant Adamaï – soient des amis proches, ce n'était pas la même chose... Evangelyne et Amalia... c'était presque des sœurs ! La Crâ soupira.

« Alors... ça me rend triste de voir que l'on s'est tant éloignées, elle et moi... On se disait tout, on partageait – presque – tout, et voilà qu'elle se fiançait, non, se mariait, sans que je n'en ai la moindre nouvelle auparavant ? Avec le royaume Sadida au bord de la destruction ? Ça m'a fait bizarre... Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise amie ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ni Yugo ni moi n'étions au courant et pourtant Amalia et Yugo sont proches !

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! C'est... C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je me faisais plus partie du royaume. De la sphère intime d'Amalia. Je suis et reste son amie... mais ce n'est plus à moi qu'elle se confie...

\- Voyons, tu es la personne qu'elle aime et respecte le plus après son père ! Si elle ne se confie plus à toi, elle ne le fera à personne d'autre ! Personne ne peut te remplacer auprès d'elle et tu le sais. À qui se confierait-elle ?

\- Personne. Et c'est justement ça qui me fait le plus peur... »

Elle arrêta de parler à son époux, le temps d'appeler ses enfants et de finir de préparer le repas, tandis que Tristepin l'aidait, sentant que son épouse avait besoin d'être écoutée – même s'il ne comprenait pas forcément la gravité qu'elle pourrait trouver à la situation. Evangelyne reprit :

« Je le sais à force de rester avec elle, mais Amalia n'a pas tendance à parler de ses problèmes, ou à se plaindre.

\- Pardon ? Elle ne faisait que ça pendant le voyage ! Du manque de confort, du prix, de tout...

\- Certes, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est jamais sur l'essentiel ! Elle ne se plaint toujours que des trucs anodins, et ne parle jamais de ses vrais problèmes – du moins pas à tout le monde... Maintenant qu'elle n'a personne à qui se confier, j'ai peur qu'elle ne les ressasse en boucle, sans oser demander conseil ou en parler à quelqu'un... et j'ai peur... j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par craquer.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- ... Disons que s'enfuir du royaume Sandida pour voir le monde était sans doute la proposition la plus raisonnable qu'elle m'ait faite, lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus du comportement de son père et de son frère... »

Nouveau silence. Tristepin la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit :

« Je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Amalia doit aller très bien, et si elle ne donne pas plus de nouvelles, c'est qu'elle doit être très occupée, avec toutes les responsabilités de princesse et autres ! En plus, on habite très loin du royaume Sadida, donc le courrier ne doit pas aller vite !

\- Tu as peut-être raison...

\- Mais oui ! J'en suis sûr ! Et puis quel est le pire qui puisse arrivé, hein ? C'est quand même une princesse, bien entourée... »

Evangelyne n'eut pas le temps de répondre, attaquée par sa fille qui se jeta dans les bras de ses parents et demander ce qu'il y avait pour le repas. Cela eut le mérite de détourner son attention du royaume Sadida pour le ramener dans sa salle à manger et devant sa famille, qui l'attendait pour manger. Retrouver la joie de son foyer et des gestes de la vie quotidienne.

Malgré tout, une inquiétude sourde persistait au fond de son esprit...

Au pire, que pouvait-il arriver à Amalia.. ?


End file.
